


Biological Imperatives

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Sheldon could ignore something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Imperatives

Sheldon blames Leonard. He kept bringing her over, after all. Sheldon told him, repeatedly, that it wasn’t going to go anywhere. Well, it went somewhere but Sheldon’s nearly positive down the tubes wasn’t where Leonard wanted it to go. 

Of course, if he blames Leonard, he has to blame Penny, too. First, because she made herself invaluable as a friend and he couldn’t deny her requests to spend time together. Then, because she injured herself accidentally and he just as accidentally fondled her mammary gland. And Sheldon may be very, very good at denying most of his body’s demands and he might have been oblivious to the majority of the fairer sex during the first third or so his lifespan, but not even he can stifle biological imperatives when he’s holding something like that in his hand.

It all went downhill from there. He would catch wind of her scent and have to excuse himself. She would laugh, things would jiggle, and he would lose his train of thought. It’s as though once he turned his libido on, he can’t find the kill switch. Thank God he’s only reacting like that with Penny. He can’t imagine ever getting anything done if he was attracted to as many women as Wolowitz or Koothrappali seem to be. 

The most frustrating thing about it, of course, is that Penny seems to have no idea. She’s causing tons of emotional upheaval and she can’t even be bothered to notice. 

Well, she couldn’t before a half an hour ago

“Sheldon,” she says slowly, looking up at him.

“Yes, Penny?” he asks, trying to think past the surge of hormones. It’s surprisingly difficult.

“Did you learn that off the Internet?”

“Yes,” he said eagerly. “There are a surprising number of tutorials, although several spin off into roleplay and other forms of fetishism that I find distasteful.”

“Sheldon,” she said, cupping his cheeks, thumbs sweeping over his cheekbones.

“Yes?”

“Stop talking and kiss me."


End file.
